Nowadays, there are numerous treatments for pituitary adenoma, including medical management, radiation therapy, or surgery, and the pituitary adenoma surgery is a typical choice of the treatment. Pituitary adenomas are usually benign tumors, and the patient can be fully recovered after the tumors are removed. Generally, the conventional curette (30) comprises a tubular blade portion (31) formed at a first end thereof, and an opening formed at a first end of the blade portion (31) has an oblique cutting edge (32). When the curette (30) is used in pituitary adenoma surgery, the blade portion (31) of the curette (30) is inserted from the nose to reach the pituitary gland of patient, and the tumors are able to be removed by the cutting edge (32) of the blade portion (31).
However, the conventional curette is disadvantageous because: (i) during the surgery, the blade portion (31) of the curette (30) is inevitably to touch the meninges and blood vessels of a patient, leading to doctor having to pay much attention during surgery. As a result, the surgery time and anesthetic dosage are increase, and also the recovery rate of the patient is reduced. Moreover, it will cause patient with massive hemorrhage when the blade portion (31) accidentally cuts the meninges or blood vessels during surgery, resulting in increasing the risk of surgery; (ii) Since the conventional curette (30) usually comprises only one cutting edge (32) formed at the first end of blade portion (31), the blade portion (31) has to be rotated to change the cutting angle of the blade portion (31) during surgery, resulting in lowering the efficiency of surgery; and (iii) when the blade portion (31) of the curette (30) has two cutting edges (32) respectively formed at two ends of the of blade portion (31), doctor has to pay much attention to prevent the cutting edges (32) from hurting the meninges or blood vessels of patient during surgery, leading to increasing the risk and time of surgery. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a curette for pituitary adenoma surgery to overcome the problems presented above.